Always
by AceCade
Summary: He knew something was wrong. He knew he should have been faster. He should have been at his side. The words chilled him to the bone. "President Anderson has been shot!"


**warnings:** character death. mentions of blood.

**background: **Set in the future. Blaine married Kurt. Puck and Sam are heads of Blaine's secret service team. Jake is Blaine's Vice Pres.

* * *

Noah prided himself on his speed and his keen eye.

Noah knew he should have been stationed closer to the stage. He knew there should have been more guys called in. He knew something was wrong. He knew he should have been faster. He should have been at his side.

The words chilled him to the bone.

"President Anderson has been shot!"

* * *

Noah rushed to Blaine's side, sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him.

_C'mon, c'mon_.

He pushed himself, legs burning as they only touched the ground long enough to propel him forward. Noah had shucked his suit jacket before Blaine had even hit the ground, in hopes the extra weight lost would help him move faster.

The man literally preformed a flying leap to land on the stage, sliding to Blaine's side.

Blood, _so much blood_. Blood was spattered on the stage surrounding Blaine.

Jake Puckerman was applying pressure to the wound, holding Blaine's hands to try and stop the flow of blood long enough for a medic. Noah hoped it was enough, having lost track of time. He just needed to get to Blaine and that's all that mattered.

His dark glasses shielded his tear filled eyes from view. Guys were shrieking in his ear piece for orders. Puck could pick out Sam Evans' frantic questions, though, because they were the only ones asking specifically about _Blaine_ and not _the President_ and how Puck was doing.

"Evans, _shut the fuck up_ and find the—_motherfucking bastards_ that did this to him," he demanded in a growl through the ear piece.

He didn't fucking care about anyone or anything besides Blaine _bleeding out_ in front of him from the wound in his chest. It wasn't a heart shot, as much as he could tell from where Jake's blood-stained palms were pressed, so there was still hope.

_Hope_.

Noah literally knocked into Jake in his body slide across the stage, not even caring if he hurt his brother the Vice President. He had a fleeting thought of being pissed that he was there where Noah should be, but at least _someone_ had been. And he was damn glad it wasn't Kurt whom he was losing out to (_once again_).

The bad thought was fleeting, but it was there nonetheless.

_He didn't fucking care._

Finally at Blaine's side (ignoring Jake as he continued to apply pressure), he reached out and grabbed Blaine's face. He was rewarded with a shock pale-faced Blaine, mouth dripping blood as he smiled feebly up at him.

"Wanted to go out with a bang," Blaine gasped, nearly inaudible with all the chaos and noise around them.

Despite the fact that he was _bleeding to death_ from being _shot_, Blaine was making jokes.

Numb, Puck felt a laugh fall from his lips as he shook his head. "Don't you _fucking dare_ think you're dying on me, Hobbit," he growled.

Puck let go of the right side of his face in favor of gripping Blaine's left hand as a shudder ran through Blaine's body. Noah tried not to notice that Blaine's breaths were quickening, becoming way too shallow.

His eyes never left Blaine as he tried to demand through his ear piece, "Where _the fuck_ are the fucking medics?"

"Noh, always—" Blaine gasped loudly, his grip tightening to an unbearable level around Puck's hand. He didn't even notice the grip change, for Blaine had locked eyes on him, conveying everything he wanted to say in that look. _Love. Regret._ "Be good, Superman."

Then Blaine's grip slipped and his chest stopped moving. A choked sob, followed by a frantic yell from Jake, filled the air simultaneously. Tears burned on his cheeks, his chest screaming as Noah felt his heart break painfully.

He bent over to press a feather-light kiss to Blaine's sweaty forehead. "Always," he murmured brokenly into the skin.

_I will always love you._


End file.
